Svetlana the Mutant Husky
Svetlana is a Seveteen year old brown and cream coloured Mutant Husky. She is the Fursona of and owned by Lily. You cannot use her for anything without asking permission. Info Full Name: Svetlana Title: TBD Job/Occupation: TBD Other Names: Svet, Svetle, Svetie Age: 17 (ages with me) Birthday: 25th November IQ: 126 Gender: Female Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Species: Husky (mutant) Family: Avel (older brother), Nadiah (younger sister) Romantic Interest(s): Single Fur/Muzzle Colour: All fur is brown, her legs, under tail, muzzle and inner ears are a creamy gold. Eye Colour: Emereld Green Homeworld: Winona Appearance Svetlana is a Common coloured Husky; with Brown and Cream coloured fur, the brown makes up most of her body and colours her hair aswell, but the cream only covers specific areas, including the muzzle, inner ears, legs and under part of the tail. In addition to this fancy design, she sports a fancy 'flaw' that you don't see every day; She has squid arms instead of normal arms. The arms themselves are a light cyan colour. If you turn them over, you'll find a lighter shade of cyan that colours the area of the 'suction cups' on the back of her squid arms. Her eyes are a light shade of Emereld green. Depending on her form, she wears different outfits. Her casual day wear usually consists of a long blue sundress with a straw sunhat and blue flats. Her nighttime outfit is a rather heavy opposite to her daytime innocence. She'll wear a short red dress to flash off her legs, wearing see-through black stockings to enhance their effect on the opposite sex. Red heels acompany the red dress. In her White Mage Form, Svetlana's fur turns a lighter colour than normal. She begins to emit a small white light, making her appear 'heavingly' as she moves around. Her natural curls remain. She's known to fancy an outfit similar to that of the White mages from Bravely Defult; a mostly white outfit with splashes of red. She wears thigh high Red heels, that are black at the bottom surrounding the feet themselves, with white socks just long enough for the top to show above them. A small white dress is cased by a long white coat that appears to have white fox tails at the end of it (in some pictures it's detailed as sparrow like tail ends) Wearing red gloves, she tops it all off with a White and red witch's hat and a white Angel Staff that appears to have angel wings atop it. In her EXE form, her fur darkens to a somewhat 'dented' shade of her previous brown. Her eyes turn black, her pupils red and a thick black liquid begins to roll down her cheeks from her eyes (sometimes depicted as blood). She gains normal arms, although they bare black markings and the fur remains a darker shade of the previous light cyan, now a deeper shade of blue. Her curls are enhanced slightly and made bigger. She wears a bloodier version of her nighttime apparel. Holes are torn in her once intriguing see-through stockings, and the bottom of her short dress is torn. She is no longer wearing her red heels, somewhere lost in the chaos she'd previously been causing (yet when she's in her normal form, the magically reappear out of no where). She doesn't seem to have any weapons. In her Gothic Form, her fur darkens a further few shades, making her fur a thick brown. Her pupils are now a deep army green, and her muzzle and etc are a lighter, yet more dull shade of cream. She gains a pentagram in the middle of her forehead, a sign that she is now a part of the 'dark ones'. Instead of gaining true arms like her other forms, it seems that she just reverts to using her mechanical arms. Her curls are straightened, but the seperation of the curls remains. Her outfits consists of a lovely deep velvet colour red and purple, with a laced opening starting at the top of her breasts, rolling down to stop at the top of her hips. Under the skirt of the dress, she wears a darker shaded set of red tights. She wears black high-heeled boots, striped tri coloured gloves and a choker necklace. She also has a silver piercing on her right ear. It's been sighted that she may also have a tongue piercing and possible tattooes other than her pentagram. She uses a Sacrificial Black Dagger as her weapon. Personality Svetlana is a warm, kind hearted and loving young girl with a bright passion for art. She enjoys spending time with friends, and will go all out to protect them. Although she is a sweetheart to mostly everyone, she has a snappy side. Bitch at her and she'll bitch right back. She has a short fuse, so if you disagree with her to a far enough degree, she will snap down hard. Even though she has a bad side, she is still a fun person to be around. She's a somewhat innocent girl, due to having grown up through serious struggles of abuse and bullying over her appearance and differences, but she's not all that innocent. Since she was tended to this way, she shys away from big crowds, and as such, not much is truely known about her. She's therefor seen as a Mysterious yet intriguing character. Svetlana has also been known to draw eyes from all sorts. She seems to attract attention faster than sugar attracts ants. Many a man will glance at her and hope she glances back, but she never seems interested to 'play' with anyone, considering she has a man waiting for her. Depending on her form, her personality aswell, can range variably. In her White Mage form, Svetlana becomes more of a heroine; she'll put others safety, health and even lives before her own (not that she wouldn't in her normal form.) She becomes a much 'brighter' (haha puns) person and will be very kind, leaving her short fuse behind and putting others ahead of herself. She will go to extreme lengths to do even small unimportant things for people who ask them of her, and will swiftly punish anybody who tries to harm somebody of clear innocence. In this form, she becomes a fully strong, independant young woman who's not afraid to stand up for anyone, no matter what the reason. In her EXE form, she becomes a twisted, cruel creature of pure pain. She'll gladly wear her creeped grin whilst causing havock, if only to make her victims feel more pain. She sees no interest in helping others, unless its for her own gain, and will not hesitate to 'destroy' anyone who tries to stand in her way. She takes no orders from anyone and does not seem to any time soon. She has a high disdain for all living creatures (all minus one) even her own true family and friends, and will easily push them aside to seek what she herself wants, regardless of the pain she may cause them In her Gothic form, she doesn't see to care too much about anything. Always speaking with a monotonous voice, you can't often tell how she feels unless she expresses some form of concern via body movement or facial expressions. Much like Svet.EXE, she often only does things for her own gain, but she will not harm others to do so. She shows distaste to all living things (again, much like Svet.EXE) minus a few close family and friends. She has been shown as emotionless and mostly uncaring towards the common world, not showing much care for the things going on around her. Story TBD Abilities/Weaknesses Svetlana can't stress enough how much she hates it when people ask if she can breathe under water or can bend/use water abilities just because she has Squid arms; although she is not able to breathe underwater and cannot use water abilites, she is a very highly capable swimmer, and can hold her breath for long periods of time, and is able to withstand swimming deeper than any normal Mobian creature can go. Svetlana has a few weaknesses, one including her Achluophobia, fear of darkness. She is absolutely terrified of the dark; "not knowing what's out there just freaks the literal shit out of me; it's mysterious and you.. just can't see anything. Whether it be miles or centimetres, it's still a scary thought of not being able to see whatever might be lurking around you... even if you don't want to see it.. It's scarier knowing something's there.. but not being able to tell exactly where is the worst part..." She adores the light, (much to her boyfriend's disdain, since he bathes in darkness 24/7) and as such, leaves her lamp on at night. She can't sleep without some form of light. Recently she's been shown to withstand the darkness, with the help of her spouse, F.EXE. If he's by her side, she claims "The darkness isn't so bad" Understandable, considering he will give his life to protect her from anything. White Mage Form Svetlana's Super form isn't a normal super form; she instead transforms into a White Mage. This form causes her fur to grow lighter than before, giving off a 'glowing' appearance, making her look like an angel. Her squid arms becoming normal arms, she gains the ability to float off of the ground. Since she becomes a white mage, her ability to heal and cure ailments grows Svet.EXE Svet.EXE is Svetlana's EXE form. It's unknown what this form was entirely created for, or what causes it to come out, but Svet.EXE has been confirmed as a real form for Svetlana herself. Whenever Svetlana switches through her form from Normal to Svet.EXE and back again, she doesn't remember whatever she did in this form. People have had their suspicions about Svetlana being Svet.EXE, and whilst they are correct, at the same time, they are incorrect. Svetlana and Svet.EXE are two seperate beings, who share the same body. Since Svetlana is often a very happy young girl, Svet.EXE doesn't come out often. Svet.EXE appears to have slightly darker fur; her eyes fade to black, her pupils becoming blood red. A dark black substance drips down her cheeks from her eyes; this substance is often mistaked for the marks Svet.EXE has at the end of her arms. Much like her other forms, when she's in her EXE form, she has normal arms instead of Gothic Svetlana Gothic Svetlana is Svetlana's Anti-Super form. Instead of turning into a White Mage, she becomes a Gothically dressed Dark Magic user; her fur darkens, and two dark markings appear under her eyes. Her pupils darken to a thick dark army green. When in this form, a pentagram marking appears in the middle of her forehead, symbolizing her now 'dark' form. In this form, Svetlana becomes more agile; gaining speeds she previously did not have in her capabilities. She is capable of swift, collected movements, which accompany her Sacrificial dagger during attacks. She is also known to harness black magic; she can use means of teleportation via her black magic, and can create large shields of a thick black see-through wall or ball to surround her and her allies. Sir Palemedes Will be made soon! Sir Palemedes (Evil) Will be made soon! Sevastian the Mutant Husky (Genderbent) Will be made soon! Relationships Family Avel the Husky- Avel is Svetlana's older brother. Although she does see him as an idiot who needs to grow up, she still respects him and loves him very much. She enjoys to spend time with him since she doesn't see him very often. Nadiah the Mutant Husky- Svetlana is very protective of her little sister, even though Nadiah herself is very strong. She loves her just as much as her older brother, and also enjoys spending time with her, regardless of the fact that Nadiah is around her often; mostly not far behind her sister. Although Svetlana loves her sister, she finds her rather annoying sometimes, due to her age and constant wanting of attention and her endless energy. Romance Friends Nectrina the Echidna- One of the members of Svetlana's group. She's a beautiful light-orange echidna, full of goodwill and enjoyment. She is one of Svetlana's best friends. She is very close with Nectrina and loves it when she visits, trying to spend as much time possible with her. If Nectrina needs something, Svetlana will drop everything and cater to it. Nectrina and Svetlana grew up together and are close childhood best friends. : Gabriella "Janey" the Moth- Svetlana met Gabriella through Nectrina. Gabriella is Nectrina's first official employee. Although she knows that she is very shy, Svetlana still enjoys to see her and spend time with her. Svetlana gets her fruit from Gabriella, but she doesn't often greet her because Gabriella's most likely flown off to her next stop before Svet can stop her and say hello. Brandy the Clouded Leopard- Brandy and Svetlana get along smashinly. They're both idiots, and they're both loud and stubborn. They love to goof around and just be plain stupid when they hang out. Svetlana and Brandy both have short tempers and this sets them off sometimes; but this doesn't affect their friendship. For whatever strange reason that Logic decided would be okay, Svetlana and Brandy's friendship only grows stronger whenever they fight. Jaide the Dragon- Jaide is very dependant on Svetlana. Ever since Svetlana defended him when they were little, he's been following her very closesly and expecting her to protect him, which she will happily follow through with. Jaide, being a dragon that is able to fly, often gives Svetlana a mode of transportation around since she cannot move through many places on her own very well, and she is very grateful for this. She treats him like a little brother and cares for him greatly. Allies Rivals Enemies Theme Quotes Gallery Svetlana.png Svetlana Avel.png From bad to worse.png Exe dance base by ask exe-d6a9am6.png Sides dont matter.png Svetlana Emo.png Mirror image.png Trivia *Svetlana was original supposed to be fully Russian; to have a Russian accent, and wear Russian clothing. This idea was quickly scrapped. **She was also originally designed to have the suction cups under her squid arms be a thick, bright purple; due to it not suiting her colouring, it too was quickly scrapped. **Svetlana also had a possible alternate name, Bella, but that was changed to her middle name. *Svetlana's Middle name (Bella) is a reference to her Owner's real second middle name, Isabella. *Svetlana hates it when people think she has water abilities due to her mutation. *Svetlana's voice actress is Jill Talley, who also voiced in Adventure Time. *Svetlana has five known forms; Svet.EXE (her EXE form), White Mage Svetlana (Her 'super' form), Gothic Svetlana (her Anti-Super form), Sir Palemedes both evil and good (SATBK form) and Sevastian (Genderbent form) **Although Svet.EXE is a seperate form, it is still classified as a form. **Even though Sevastian counts as a form for Svetlana, he is technically a completely different person. *Svetlana's White Mage and Sir Palemedes forms BOTH change to have normal arms, but, unlike her other two forms, Svetlana's Gothic Form, supposedly still has her robotic arms. **Her EXE form changes to have normal arms too, only they remain a similar blue colour to that of her tentacles. *Svetlana's favourite colour is Blue. Category:Females Category:Huskies Category:LGBT+